Unas vacaciones inolvidables
by Beksi
Summary: La familia al completo viaja a Wyoming para pasar ahí las vacaciones de Navidad. En el viaje los acompañarán también Dylan, Andy y su prometida Beth. ¿Qué podría pasar en poco más de una semana?
1. Chapter 1

A pesar de que era invierno y de que en las noticias habían dicho que en breve comenzaría a nevar, aquel día el sol brillaba como si fuera primavera. En la casa de los Dunphy todos se preparaban su inminente viaje a Wyoming. Y no eran los únicos, pues el resto de la familia también iba a ir, incluidos Dylan, Beth y Andy.

Al principio Phil y Claire no estaban muy seguros de si era buena idea que los acompañaran, por todo el tema de Haley y Andy. Sin embargo, los tres eran ya como de la familia, así que finalmente decidieron invitarlos.

Mientras Haley se duchaba, Alex echaba un último vistazo a su pequeña bolsa de equipaje. Ropa, cepillo de dientes, peine, un par de libros... tenía todo lo necesario. Su móvil sonó desde la mesita de noche, había recibido un mensaje. Era de Maisie, su compeñera de cuarto de la Universidad. Le deseaba felices fiestas con un montón de caritas sonrientes. Alex sonrió y le envió un mensaje en el que también le desaba felices fiestas. Aunque su primera impresión de esa chica no fue buena precisamente, al pasar más tiempo con ella le había caído bien y se habían hecho amigas. Además, Maisie estaba siempre de buen humor y la había animado mucho después de su ruptura con Sanjay. " _Sanjay..."_ \- dijo en voz baja. Todavía le echaba de menos.

En el piso de abajo, Claire miraba algo nerviosa el reloj. Era casi la hora de salir y nadie estaba listo aún. Ni siquiera ella, que llevaba una cesta con ropa sucia. Cuando regresaran pondría la lavadora, ya no había tiempo ese día. Al pasar junto a las escaleras escuchó un ruido procedente del baño, era un secador de pelo, lo que significaba que su hija mayor aún estaba en el baño.

— Haley, ¡date prisa o nos iremos sin ti! — gritó Claire desde las escaleras.

— ¡Que sí, ya bajo! — la voz de Haley se escuchó desde el baño.

— Cariño… — ese era Phil — ¿Has visto mi gorrito de Santa Claus? Ese que tiene lucecitas de colores y estrellas amarillas…

 _Phil hablando a la cámara..._

— Este año un amigo de Jay, que es dueño de un hotel en Wyoming, nos ha invitado a pasar ahí las vacaciones de Navidad. Estoy muy emocionado porque me he enterado de que cerca del hotel se celebrará un concurso de Santa Claus. Sí, habrá un montón de tíos disfrazados de Santa Claus, y los mejores tendrán recompensa. El primer premio son cincuenta dólares y un trineo, veinte dólares y unos guantes para el que quede segundo, y un vale para un chocolate caliente para el tercero. — de repente se pone serio. — El dinero me da igual, pero quiero ese trineo.

— No, no he visto ningún gorro. ¿Tú has visto a Luke? Llevo un rato buscándole y no le encuentro por ningún lado.

— Creo que estaba en el garaje. Oh, ya sé dónde puede estar ese gorro. — dijo y acto seguido salió de la casa.

— Mamá, yo ya estoy lista. — murmuró Alex mientras bajaba las escaleras con una pequeña bolsa.

— Cielo, ¿estás bien? Te veo algo triste.

— Bueno, la verdad es que…

— ¡Mamá! — chilló Haley. — ¡Ven rápido, hay un bicho en la puerta y no puedo salir! ¡Ahh, es enorme!

— Lo siento Alex, luego hablamos. ¿Vale?

Alex sólo suspiró, rodó los ojos y no dijo nada más. Dejó la bolsa junto a la puerta y fue a sentarse al sofá. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron Beth y Andy, quien llevaba una bolsa de equipaje en una mano y con la otra tiraba de una maleta de color rosa.

— Hola Alex. ¿Dónde están los demás? — preguntó Andy al no ver a nadie más por allí.

— Mamá ha ido al baño a rescatar a Haley de un bicho, papá está por ahí buscando un gorrito navideño, Luke debe estar en el garaje y Dylan llegará en cualquier momento.

— Estupendo, ¿ves cómo no llegamos tarde, cariño? — comentó Beth con una dulce sonrisa.

— Hola. — saludó Claire bajando las escaleras. — Llegáis justo a tiempo, estamos a punto de irnos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Phil apareció con una enorme sonrisa y un gorro brillante puesto. — ¡Lo he encontrado!

— Y yo he encontrado esto. — añadió Luke entrando después de su padre, y enseñó una caja llena de petardos.

* * *

En casa de los Pritchett, Manny tomaba un café mientras leía un folleto donde venían explicadas las actividades que se realizarían en el hotel y alrededores por Navidad. Villancicos, actos benéficos, recitales... todo le parecía interesante. Esas vacaciones prometían.

Mientras tanto, Jay veía la tele junto a Joe.

— ¿Creéis que allá hará mucho frío? — preguntó Gloria desde la habitación mientras metía ropa en su maleta.

— Más o menos el mismo que aquí. — respondió Jay sin pensárselo mucho. — Coge el primer abrigo que pilles y vámonos, el avión sale dentro de tres horas.

— Ay, tranquilízate Jay, llegaremos a tiempo.

— Lo ves, esa es la tranquilidad que nos hará llegar tarde.

 _Jay y Gloria hablando a la cámara..._

— La razón por la que Jay está tan entusiasmado con este viaje es que… — Jay la interrumpe.

— Veré a un buen amigo mío después de casi cinco años. De hecho el hotel al que vamos es suyo, nos ha invitado, nos ha hecho un descuento y…

— Y el SPA será totalmente gratis para nosotros. — esta vez Gloria le interrumpe. — ¡Qué ganas tengo de que lleguemos!

— Y luego soy yo el que está entusiasmado.

* * *

En casa de Mitch y Cam comenzó a sonar el teléfono y fue Lily quien contestó.

— ¿Diga?... Sí, espera.

— ¿Quién es, cielo? — preguntó Cam mientras cogía el teléfono.

— Es Sal.

— ¡Sal, hola! ¿Cómo estás?... Sí, sí nos encantaría pero estamos a punto de irnos de viaje… De acuerdo.

— ¿Quién llama? — preguntó también Mitch entrando en el comedor.

— Es Sal. — susurró Cam.

— Salúdala de mi parte.

— Mitchell te manda recuerdos. Sí, vale… Nos vemos. ¡Feliz Navidad a ti también! — dijo antes de colgar.

— ¿Qué ha dicho?

— Quería venir hoy a vernos pero le he dicho que nos vamos de viaje. Hemos quedado en que nos veremos cuando volvamos.

— Tenemos que traerle un regalo de Wyoming.

— Tienes razón. Por cierto, no olvides el regalo de John y Robert.

 _Mitch y Cam hablando a la cámara..._

— Hace unos meses unos amigos nuestros se mudaron a Wyoming y aprovecharemos este viaje para ir a verlos. — explicó el pelirrojo.

— Lo malo es que su casa está un poco lejos del hotel, así que tendremos que alquilar un coche para ir hasta ahí.

— En principio no se espera que haya nevadas fuertes...

— Pero por si acaso dejaremos a Lily en el hotel.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, estaban todos en el avión. Faltaba apenas un cuarto de hora para el aterrizaje y Claire, como siempre, estaba muy nerviosa. Phil estaba sentado a su lado junto a la ventana e intentaba tranquilizarla sin mucho éxito. A su izquierda estaba Alex leyendo un libro. Detrás de ellos, Cam, Lily y Mitch. Delante estaban Dylan, Haley y Luke. En la fila de al lado, al otro lado del pequeño pasillo, estaban Gloria, Jay y Joe en el medio. Detrás de ellos, Manny, Beth y Andy.

Dylan no paraba de hacerle cosquillas a Haley, que aunque lo intentaba, apenas podía aguantarse la risa. Mientras su prometida se estaba echando una siesta sobre su hombro, Andy los observaba disimuladamente y no podía evitar sentirse un poco celoso. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por no haber luchado en su momento por el amor de aquella chica. Ese podía ser él, él la hacía reír más, y sin la necesidad de hacerle cosquillas. Si tan sólo hubiera dicho lo que sentía... pero tenía miedo. Miedo al rechazo de aquella joven que en un principio parecía estar fuera de su alcance.

Miró a Beth, que dormía plácidamente apoyada en su hombro. ¿Qué pasaría después de la boda? Él no podía olvidarse de Haley, sobre todo después de enterarse de que, en algún momento, sus sentimientos hacia ella habían sido correspondidos. Miró también a Haley. Parecía feliz con Dylan. Se preguntó si ella todavía sentiría algo por él. Aunque qué sentido tenía pensar ya en eso... era tarde. No quería hacer daño a Beth, a ella también la quería, mas no igual que a Haley. Lo que sentía por la hija grande de los Dunphy era algo totalmente distinto; más fuerte, más profundo, más especial...

* * *

Tras el aterrizaje, todos se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Jay iba delante seguido por toda la familia. Recogieron su equipaje y fueron a la salida, donde los esperaba un coche para llevarlos directamente al hotel.

En Wyoming hacía más frío del que esperaban. Unas nubes grises cubrían todo el cielo, parecía que se iba a poner a llover en cualquier momento. Además, a ratos el viento era bastante fuerte.

— Ay, ¡tengo los oídos taponados otra vez! — gritó Gloria.

— No te preocupes, se te pasará antes de que te des cuenta. — le dijo Jay. — Vamos, que pronto se hará de noche.

Por otro lado, Mitch estaba preocupado por el pequeño viaje del hotel hasta la casa de sus amigos. Viendo el cielo tan nublado, creyó que era mejor posponer la visita.

— Oye Cam, ¿crees que con este tiempo es buena idea que...?

— Mitchell, ya hemos hablado de esto. — le interrumpió Cameron. — Por favor, estamos en pleno invierno, ¿qué esperabas?

— Que al menos el cielo estuviera un poco más despejado. Mira, propongo que vayamos mañana por la mañana.

— ¡¿Mañana por la mañana?! — exclamó. — Van a hacer una fiesta esta noche, ¿se te ha olvidado?

— No, pero...

— Nada de peros. Ellos nos están esperando, así que esta noche tú y yo vamos. Y mañana por la mañana, nos levantamos, y volvemos.

— Papis, ¿me vais a llevar a esa pista de hielo que salía en el folleto? — preguntó la pequeña Lily.

— Claro que sí, cielo. — respondió el pelirrojo. — Mañana iremos, ¿vale?

— Vale, pero que no se os olvide.

A pocos pasos de ellos, Dylan ayudaba a meter las maletas y bolsas en el coche, mientras Haley miraba algo en su teléfono. En ese instante, una voz muy familiar llamó su atención.

— ¡Hola de nuevo, Haley! ¿Qué tal?

— Oh, hola Beth. Estoy bien, gracias.

— Me alegro. Oye, me parece que ha habido malentendidos entre nosotras y me gustaría arreglar las cosas.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Cuando te quemaste el pelo y todo lo que pasó aquel día... no sé, tal vez hayas pensado que lo hice a propósito y no fue así. — explicó.

— No, por supuesto que no. Aquello fue un accidente, en ningún momento he pensado que quisieras matarme o algo por el estilo.

— Qué bien. Ya sabes que Andy y yo pronto nos casamos y estoy algo nerviosa.

— Suele pasar, de hecho a todas las novias les pasa.

— Supongo que a ti te pasará lo mismo cuando vayas a casarte con Dylan.

— Sí... — la respuesta le salió sin pensar, y la acompañó una risa muy nerviosa. — Espera, ¿qué di..?

— ¡Chicas! — Phil se acercó a ellas. — ¡Al coche! Ya nos vamos.

* * *

El viaje en el coche hasta el hotel no fue para nada aburrido, pero no todos lo disfrutaron por igual. A Phil y Gloria les había dado por cantar villancicos, y al final Andy, Beth, Alex y Manny se unieron al pequeño "concierto" navideño. El que peor lo pasó fue Jay, que estaba justo al lado de Gloria. Aquello no hubiera sido tan malo de no ser porque ella tenía los oídos taponados y gritaba el doble que los demás. Jay amaba a su mujer, pero cantar no era lo suyo y por un momento pensó que le iba a dejar sordo.

Cuando llegaron y bajaron del coche observaron el hotel. Tenía cinco plantas y había dos árboles decorados con luces a los dos lados de la entrada, donde con letras amarillas y brillantes ponía _The Golden_ _Hotel_. A la derecha había un parque con columpios y un tobogán para los niños.

— Todos los armarios que veáis ahí dentro se los he vendido yo. — dijo Jay orgulloso.

— Vaya, así que se trataba de un cliente. — comentó Claire.

— No es sólo un cliente, conozco a este tío desde antes de que nacieras... Ya veréis, os caerá bien.

— Jay Pritchett, ¡pero cuánto tiempo!

Los dos se abrazaron y se dieron unas palmadas en la espalda. El amigo de Jay aparentaba más o menos su edad, tal vez unos un par de años más. Tenía más pelo y un poco de barba, ya casi toda de color grisáceo. Llevaba una camisa negra, un pantalón tejano, zapatillas de deporte y una chaqueta de cuero.

— Me alegro de verte, Anthony. Te presento a mi familia. Gloria, mi mujer. Estos son mis hijos, Claire, Mitchell, Manny y Joe. — explicó mientras cogía al más pequeño en brazos. — Ellos son mis yernos, Cameron y Phil, y estos son mis nietos; Alex, Haley, Lily y Luke. Y ellos son Dylan, Beth y Andy, unos amigos de la familia.

— Vaya, encantado de conoceros al fin. — estrechó la mano de cada uno. — Claire y Mitchell, la última vez que os vi eráis unos renacuajos y miraos ahora.

— Hemos crecido un poco, sí... — murmuró Mitchell.

— Bueno, a qué esperamos. En seguida vendrán a coger vuestro equipaje y lo subirán a vuestras habitaciones. Espero que disfrutéis de vuestra estancia aquí.

— Por supuesto que lo haremos. — respondió Gloria, pensando en el SPA.

La familia entró al hotel acompañada por el dueño. Por dentro era bastante acogedor. Había una sala muy amplia. Por un lado, junto a la entrada, estaba la recepción. Un poco más adentro, había una chimenea, junto a ella un enorme árbol de Navidad, varios sofás de color rojo, butacas... era como una enorme sala de estar, llena de adornos navideños. Había también dos ascensores. El ambiente era inmejorable.

Mientras llevan sus cosas a sus respectivas habitaciones, todos se dispersaron por el enorme salón. Haley y Dylan fueron con Andy y Beth por unos chocolates calientes, Jay se quedó hablando con su viejo amigo Anthony, y los demás subieron a sus habitaciones.

Alex, que había cogido ella misma su bolsa, la tiró al suelo y se tumbó en la cama. Iba a compartir habitación con Haley, pero ella al parecer no tenía intención de subir pronto. Se sintió sola de nuevo, y volvió a pensar en Sanjay, lo que la puso más triste aún. Alguien llamó a la puerta. Al abrir, vio que era su madre.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— Ya lo has hecho.

— Tenemos una conversación pendiente. ¿Te acuerdas? — Alex se encogió de hombros. — Sigues triste por lo de Sanjay, ¿verdad?

— Pensé que me quería... — murmuró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Cariño, olvídalo. — Claire la abrazó con ternura. — Creí que ya lo habías superado. Es sólo un chico, conocerás a muchos a lo largo de tu vida, y alguno de ellos será el amor de tu vida. Si Sanjay se fue, es porque no era bueno para ti.

— Lo dices para que no me sienta mal.

— Claro que no, te digo las cosas tal como las veo. Ahí fuera habrá un hombre que te valorará y te dará el amor que te mereces. Y cuando le encuentres, te darás cuenta de que yo tenía razón. Sanjay no sabe lo que se pierde.

— Gracias mamá, en serio. Gracias.

* * *

— ¿Lo tienes todo? — preguntó Cam desde el baño mientras se peinaba. — No olvides las llaves del coche.

— Las llevo en el bolsillo y sí, lo tengo todo.

— ¿Dónde voy a dormir si vosotros os vais? No quiero dormir sola.

— Claro que no, Lily, esta noche te quedarás con Haley y Alex. Nosotros mañana al mediodía ya estaremos aquí y te llevaremos a la pista de hielo.

— ¡Bien! Qué ganas tengo.

— Uy, mira, son casi las siete y media. ¡Cam date prisa!

Cam y Mitch dejaron a Lily con Alex y salieron del hotel hacia el coche que habían alquilado. Dejaron las dos bolsas que iban a llevar en el asiento trasero, subieron y partieron. Mientras tanto, Phil andaba buscando el lugar donde se celebraría el concurso de Santa Claus, y no tardó en encontrarlo. Estaba a diez minutos del hotel. Había un gran escenario, pero estaba vacío. Aún no habían llevado focos, luces, nada. Habría que esperar, y prepararse para ganar.

* * *

Lily estaba aburrida y por eso había insistido a Alex para que bajara con ella al pequeño parque junto al hotel. Tenía muchas ganas de columpiarse. Al bajar del ascensor vieron a Haley y Andy hablando animadamente, mientras Beth y Dylan los miraban en silencio. Los saludaron con la mano y salieron.

Fuera ya estaba casi oscuro, pero los árboles y algunas farolas iluminaban el parque. Lily corrió hasta el columpio y se sentó, pero se quedó quieta.

— Colúmpiame.

— ¿No puedes hacerlo sola? — preguntó Alex algo sorprendida.

— Sí pero necesito un empujoncito.

— De acuerdo.

Alex se puso detrás de la pequeña y le dio un pequeño empujón. Era lo que Lily necesitaba, y comenzó a columpiarse sola. Alex miró el otro columpio, que estaba vacío, y decidió sentarse ahí hasta que su primita se hartara de columpiarse.

Se agarró a las dos cadenas que sostenían el columpio y se sentó, pero no se columpió. Se quedó con la mirada perdida, escuchando la risa de Lily y pensando en la conversación que había tenido con su madre. Sí, había muchos chicos, pero ella no podía olvidar el dolor que le causó _ese_ chico al dejarla. Le había roto el corazón. Se había sentido humillada, abandonada... tal vez no estaba hecha para el amor.

De repente, se sobresaltó y soltó un gritito al sentir presión en su espalda. Alguien la estaba empujando... alguien la estaba columpiando.


	2. Chapter 2

**Modern Family y sus personajes NO ****me pertenecen. Escribo esto con el fin de entretener. De fan para fans.**

* * *

Alex se puso nerviosa. Quería ver quién estaba detrás, pero no lo conseguía. Además de que los empujones eran cada vez más fuertes, quien estaba detrás se apartaba, así que ella no podía ver de quién se trataba.

— ¡Para! — gritó — ¡He dicho que pares!

— ¡Eh, déjala en paz! — ordenó Lily.

No hubo respuesta, pero los empujones cesaron. Alex se preparó para bajar, iba a regañar a la persona que tenía detrás, fuera quien fuera; Luke, su padre Phil… no importaba quién era, le caería una bronca. Se bajó del columpio y tomó aire para comenzar a gritar. Abrió la boca al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta, pero en cuanto vio quién se encontraba ahí, se quedó sin palabras.

Aquel que tenía delante no era Phil, no era Luke, es más, no era nadie de su familia. Observó con atención a aquel chico, cuyo rostro le era más que familiar. Y mientras el corazón de la hija mediana de los Dunphy comenzaba a latir con más fuerza a cada segundo que pasaba, el chico finalmente se decidió a hablar.

— Volvemos a vernos, _preciosa._

* * *

A varios kilómetros de allí, Mitch y Cam ya estaban de camino a la fiesta en casa de sus amigos. Sin embargo, había un pequeño problemilla: su GPS estaba sin batería, así que contaban únicamente con los carteles para orientarse.

— Cam, tengo la sensación de que ya hemos pasado por aquí antes. — murmuró Mitch.

— Cómo lo sabes, si has estado dormido todo el tiempo.

— Sí, pero estuve despierto el tiempo suficiente para ver que llegábamos a una rotonda, así que es posible que…

— ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

— Claro que confío, pero se está haciendo de noche, estamos en un lugar desconocido y…

— Mitch, tranquilízate, falta poco para llegar. — dijo Cam muy seguro de sí mismo. — Oh, mira, es allí.

— Menos mal…

— ¿Lo ves? Siempre te preocupas por nada.

La casa donde se celebraba la fiesta se veía desde lejos. Estaba cubierta de adornos navideños de arriba abajo. Desde un Santa Claus con sus renos en el techo, hasta los muñecos de nieve y los árboles llenos de luces en el jardín, todo brillaba. Además, a medida que se acercaban, la música se oía cada vez más fuerte e incluso había gente bailando en el jardín.

— Vaya, vaya… esto promete. — dijo Cam en voz baja y con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _Mitch hablando a la cámara…_

— Mi comportamiento tenía una explicación. La verdad es que yo tenía muchas ganas de ir a esa fiesta. De verdad, lo estaba deseando, pero cuando llegamos a Wyoming... — Se queda pensativo. — no sé, tuve la sensación de que iba a pasar algo. Una corazonada, tal vez. Llámalo como quieras. La cuestión es… que lo sentí.

* * *

Lejos de allí, en el vestíbulo del hotel, las cosas se estaban poniendo algo tensas. Andy y Haley estaban muy animados charlando y riéndose todo el rato, mientras Beth y Dylan los miraban en silencio. La rubia sólo pensaba en la manera de sacar a su prometido de ahí, y Dylan… bueno, él tenía sueño.

— Oh sí, ¿y recuerdas aquella vez cuando tú..? — empezó a decir Andy, pero Beth le interrumpió.

— Eso suena muy interesante cariño, pero estoy un poco cansada. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a la cama?

— Es una excelente idea. — añadió Dylan. — Haley, yo también estoy agotado.

— Claro, ya seguiremos hablando mañana. — respondió Haley.

— En realidad no sé si mañana podremos, porque Andy y yo iremos a patinar.

— ¡Podemos ir todos juntos! — propuso el susodicho, pero su prometida le lanzó una mirada asesina seguida por un codazo. — Bueno, quizá otro día.

— Buenas noches. — dijo por último Beth antes de llevarse a Andy a su habitación.

Haley vio cómo entraban en el ascensor cogidos de la mano y suspiró. Miró a Dylan de reojo, el pobre no podía parar de bostezar.

— Bueno, nos veremos por la mañana. Yo me voy a la cama. — murmuró antes de darle un piquito en los labios. — Que duermas bien.

— Buenas noches, Haley.

La mayor de los Dunphy no esperó el ascensor, se fue directamente por las escaleras. En cuanto entró en su habitación, suspiró de nuevo.

Sobre una de las camas había cosas de Alex, así que Haley se tumbó en la otra. Abrazó una de las almohadas y se preguntó si Andy seguiría sintiendo algo por ella, aunque fuera muy en el fondo.

* * *

¡Qué ganas de que sea mañana! Voy a apuntarme a todo, cantaré en el coro navideño, iré a patinar, incluso podría participar en la obra benéfica con Mitch y Cam. — explicaba Manny entusiasmado — Seguro que la idea les encantará. Y mira esto, habrá un…

— Eso es genial, papi. — le interrumpió Gloria — Pero eso será mañana. Ahora quédate cuidando de Joe mientras yo me voy _**al SPA.**_ — esto último lo dijo con un chillido.

— ¿A propósito, dónde está Jay?

— Debe estar con Anthony, llevan mucho tiempo sin verse, estarán hablando de sus cosas. Me voy, ¡portaos bien hasta que volvamos! — dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

— Sí mamá. ¿Has visto, Joe? Ellos empiezan a disfrutar de las vacaciones ahora y nosotros tendremos que esperar hasta mañana.

— Voy a ver la tele.

Mientras Joe veía los dibujos animados, Manny se sentó en una butaca que había junto a la ventana y comenzó a leer un libro. Alguien llamó a la puerta y Manny tuvo que levantarse a abrir. Era Luke.

— ¡No te vas a creer lo que ha pasado! En la última planta hay una fiesta, ¡y me han invitado! Les dije que tenía un colega y me han dicho que podía llevar a quie…

— Eh, para el carro. ¿Me estás diciendo que vaya contigo a la fiesta?

— Pues sí. — respondió Luke. — ¿No es obvio?

— Era una pregunta retórica. No puedo salir ahora, tengo que cuidar de Joe.

— No seas aguafiestas. Debe estar lleno de tías buenísimas, seguramente habrá refrescos por si no quieres emborracharte y...

— No vas a convencerme.

— ¿Tienes que cuidar de Joe verdad? — preguntó el pequeño de los Dunphy con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Sí, ya te lo he dicho antes.

— ¡Entonces él también viene!

Luke agarró a Joe de la mano y ambos salieron de la habitación, seguidos por Manny, que no paraba de repetir que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal. Pero al fin y al cabo, a él también le apetecía ir…

* * *

Jay y su viejo amigo Anthony habían subido a la habitación de éste último, para que le enseñara a Pritchett su última compra. Una caja de puros carísimos que quería compartir con él.

— Siempre has tenido buen gusto. — comentó Jay. — Sabes, yo también pensé en traer unos, pero en el último momento pensé que sería mejor traerte un buen Whisky.

— Gracias, amigo mío. Los he comprado especialmente para la ocasión. — dijo antes de beber un poco de Whisky.

— Deberías venir a visitarnos alguna vez.

— Te tomo la palabra.

 _Jay hablando a la cámara…_

— En ese momento lo vi. Ahí estaba, junto a la ventana. — explica como si no pudiera creérselo todavía. — Un armario. Pero no un armario cualquiera…

— Jay, ¿qué te pasa? — preguntó Anthony al ver cómo la cara alegre de Jay pasaba a una totalmente seria.

— Nada, me he acordado de una cosa del trabajo, pero no es nada importante.

— Olvida el trabajo, estás aquí para relajarte y disfrutar.

— Claro…

 _Jay hablando a la cámara de nuevo…_

— Todos y cada uno de los armarios, cajoneras y un largo etcétera que había en ese hotel, se los había vendido yo… o al menos eso creía. Y de repente, ahí mismo, en su habitación, veo nada más y nada menos que… un armario de " _Armarios, armarios, armarios, armarios_ ". Igual suena un poco exagerado, pero no lo es. Me molestó que tuviera un armario de mi peor enemigo.

* * *

Alex seguía sin poder articular palabra. Incluso después de que el chico habló, ella se quedó callada.

— ¿No piensas decir nada? — preguntó divertido.

— Ji… ¿Jimmy Scrivano? — murmuró incrédula. — No puede ser.

— Pues ya ves que sí. Y dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí? — dio un paso hacia ella.

La chica le observó de arriba abajo. Igual que ella, él también había cambiado. Ahora era más alto y corpulento, aunque no gordo, su pelo negro era corto y tenía un poco de flequillo que le cubría las cejas.

— Estoy aquí de vacaciones con mi familia.

— No he podido evitar ver que has aprendido la lección. — dijo mirando hacia Lily, pero Alex pareció no entender a qué se refería. — La última vez que te vi, te ponías delante para columpiarla, y ahora lo has hecho desde atrás. Has seguido mi sabio consejo. — añadió orgulloso mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

— Ya, supongo. — respondió Alex, recordando lo sucedido en aquellas vacaciones — Bueno, ¿y tú qué haces aquí?

— No es por presumir pero… mi abuelo es el dueño de este hotel.

— ¿En serio? ¿Anthony? ¡Es amigo de mi abuelo! Por eso estamos aquí, nos ha invitado a todos.

— Así que se trataba de vosotros. Hace días que mi abuelo no para de hablar del famoso Jay Pritchett y su familia, estaba realmente emocionado. No sé cuánto hace exactamente que se conocen, pero se nota que son muy buenos amigos.

— Sí, cuando se han visto se han puesto muy contentos.

— Cambiando de tema, desde la última vez que nos vimos no he vuelto a saber nada de ti. ¿Por qué no me escribiste o algo así? — por su tono Alex dedujo que estaba disgustado. — Esto podría haber funcionado.

— Te dije que nuestras casas estaban demasiado lejos. Las… relaciones a distancia no funcionan. — su voz se quebró un poco y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. — Nunca funcionan…

Alex no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y se fue corriendo hacia el hotel, y Lily fue detrás de ella. Jimmy la llamó pero la joven Dunphy no le hizo caso. El chico no tenía ni idea de que esa pregunta le dolería tanto a Alex, ni siquiera entendió por qué se había puesto así…

* * *

— Esto sí que es relajante. Creo que vendré todos los días mientras estemos aquí. — dijo Gloria a la masajista antes de salir.

Gloria había disfrutado a más no poder del masaje. La masajista de turno que le había tocado tenía experiencia, y eso se notaba enseguida. Al salir de ahí fue a ponerse el bañador y se dirigió directamente a la piscina climatizada, que en esos momentos estaba completamente vacía.

— O sea, que tú eres Gloria. — era la voz de una mujer desconocida.

La que había entrado era una mujer rubia de ojos verdes que aparentaba la misma edad que Gloria. Llevaba un bikini rosa y se notaba que iba al gimnasio.

— Sí, soy Gloria Pritchett. Y tú eres…?

— Soy Laura, la mujer de Anthony.

— Es un placer, Laura. Déjame decirte que vuestro hotel me encanta; las habitaciones, el SPA, el…

— Como para no gustarte. — Gloria la miró sin comprender. — Soy diseñadora de interiores, todo esto es obra mía.

— Qué interesante, tal vez podrías darme algunos consejos para redecorar mi casa.

— Cuando quieras. Ah, y una cosa más, ese bañador es de la temporada pasada, yo que tú me compraría otro.

Laura se metió en la piscina dejando a Gloria confusa y enfadada. Esa señora definitivamente había logrado sacarla de quicio.

 _Gloria hablando a la cámara…_

— ¡Dijo que era diseñadora de interiores! ¿A qué venía hablar de mi bañador? Qué señora tan maleducada y engreída. — se cruza de brazos y suspira. — Es la mujer del amigo de Jay, deberíamos poder llevarnos bien… Pero yo no voy a ser amable con esa señora que se ha metido con mi traje de baño, por supuesto que no.

* * *

Claire tiró de la barba postiza de su marido y éste se la volvió a colocar antes de mirarse en el espejo. Se notaba de lejos que era él, el traje de Santa Claus le quedaba enorme, se le veía el pelo negro y por si fuera poco, la barba postiza no le tapaba ni la mitad de la cara. Phil suspiró y se llevó las manos a las caderas, así no iba a ganar el concurso.

— A lo mejor si engordo unos quilitos… — murmuró mirándose de perfil.

— Cariño, sabes que te apoyo en cualquier nuevo proyecto que…

— No, ¡sé lo que vas a decir! ¡No lo digas! — dijo señalándola con el dedo índice.

— Phil…

— ¡Claire! No permitiré que pisotees mis ilusiones y mis ganas de participar. ¡Hay un trineo en juego ahí fuera y será mío!

— Está bien, está bien. Sólo quiero decir que si de verdad quieres ganar, deberías ir buscándote otro traje, porque con este dudo que ganes nada. Ahí lo dejo. — concluyó con una sonrisa.

— Por qué eres tan cruel…

* * *

La fiesta en casa de los amigos de Cam y Mitch estaba a tope, y ellos dos no podían creérselo. Al principio incluso se habían planteado llevar a Lily porque no esperaban semejante fiestón. A la mayoría de los allí presentes no los habían visto nunca.

Entraron esquivando a toda la gente que bailaba en el jardín y, una vez dentro, vieron que había muchos más invitados de lo creían. Las luces de colores iluminaban toda la sala de estar, que era bastante amplia.

— Bueno, bueno, ¡mirad quién está aquí! — un hombre rubio, bajito y un poco rellenito salió de la cocina con dos vasos y se acercó a Cam y Mitch.

— ¡Menuda fiesta habéis montado! — gritó Cam, ya que por la música apenas se oían.

— Es verdad, es genial. — añadió Mitch. — ¿Dónde está John? Os hemos traído un regalito. — enseñó una bolsita de regalo roja.

— Gracias, vosotros siempre tan detallistas. —John cogió la bolsa. — No debe andar muy lejos, hace un momento le vi. Pero llevamos de fiesta toda la tarde, está un poquitín _borracho._ — dijo la última palabra casi susurrando.

— No pasa nada, suele pasar de vez en cuando. — respondió Cam con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Vamos a un sitio más tranquilo, así hablamos y podré abrir el regalo.

Robert guió a los chicos escaleras arriba hacia una de las habitaciones. Por las escaleras y en el pasillo de arriba también había gente bailando. Algunos intentaban conversar, pero la música estaba demasiado alta para que pudieran oírse.

El anfitrión abrió una de las habitaciones y los tres entraron. Para su sorpresa, el otro anfitrión estaba durmiendo medio desnudo en la cama. John se llevó las manos a las caderas y murmuró:

— Vaya, con que aquí estaba.

* * *

Haley no podía dormir. No paraba de dar vueltas en la cama. Primero tenía calor, así que abrió la ventana. Luego sintió que se congelaba y se pegó al radiador. Simplemente no tenía sueño.

Se levantó, se puso las botas y el abrigo por encima del pijama y se dispuso a bajar al vestíbulo. Al salir del ascensor, vio cómo su hermana subía las escaleras corriendo seguida por Lily. Sacó unas monedas de su bolsillo y se fue hasta la máquina para un chocolate caliente. En cuanto estuvo listo el chocolate, salió del hotel.

Una vez fuera, observó la decoración navideña, era todo precioso. En el cielo no se veía ni una sola estrella, y hacía más frío que cuando habían llegado.

— ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? — era la voz de Andy.

— La verdad es que no.

— Beth se durmió en seguida, pero yo he estado dando vueltas en la cama hasta ahora. Qué bien que estés aquí, así no estoy solo.

— Lo mismo digo. Todos han desaparecido, aparte de vosotros, desde que hemos llegado sólo he visto a Alex y Lily.

— Sí, todos tenían algo que hacer. Y los que no, estaban cansados. — explicó.

— Sí, así es.

Durante unos veinte segundos reinó un silencio incomodísimo.

— Eh… estás muy guapa a la luz de la luna. — improvisó Andy para romper el silencio, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata y los dos comenzaron a reír.

— Si casi no se ve por las nubes — decía Haley entre risas. — Tú estás muy guapo a la luz de los adornos navideños.

— Gracias.

Los dos se miraron durante varios segundos sin decir nada. En ese momento no existía nadie más que ellos. Por un instante, Andy olvidó que su prometida podría verle, es más, olvidó que tenía prometida. Se acercó peligrosamente a Haley y la agarró de la mano.

Ella le miró sorprendida, sin comprender muy bien qué iba a hacer, pero con los ojos llenos de ternura y amor.

— Haley yo…

— ¡Menos mal que os encuentro!

Ese era Phil, que había elegido el momento menos oportuno para aparecer.

— ¿Nos buscabas? — preguntó Haley.

— Pues no, pero tenía la esperanza de cruzarme con vosotros por el pasillo. — Andy y Haley rieron. — Necesito vuestra ayuda para lo que promete ser el acontecimiento más grande y asombroso de estas Navidades.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— ¿El concurso de Santa Claus? — trató de adivinar Haley.

— ¡Bingo! Escuchad, para ganar tengo que disfrazarme, pero es que además tengo que hacer algo increíble, algo que nadie haya hecho hasta ahora en un concurso de Santa Claus. Y vosotros me ayudaréis. — concluyó y acto seguido se cruzó de brazos.

* * *

La fiesta a la que habían invitado a Luke tenía lugar en una de las suites presidenciales del hotel. Al parecer era el cumpleaños de alguien que quería celebrarlo por todo lo alto y habría fiestas durante toda la semana. Luke no se había podido enterar de nada más. La música no se oía muy fuerte, pero sí se escuchaban risas, la gente parecía estar pasándoselo bien.

Delante de la puerta había un tipo alto, fornido, rubio y con cara de enfadado.

— ¿Ese quién es? ¿El segurata? — preguntó Manny.

— Eso parece.

Luke, Manny y Joe se acercaron al hombre que vigilaba la puerta, éste los miró y frunció el ceño.

— Buenas noches. — la voz del segurata les puso la piel de gallina. — ¿Puedo ayudaros, jovencitos?

— No somos tan jovencitos. — replicó Manny.

— Yo sí. — murmuró Joe.

— Venimos a la fiesta. — añadió Luke. — ¿Nos dejas pasar?

— Contraseña.

— ¿Contraseña? — repitieron al unísono Luke y Manny, se miraron el uno al otro y se encogieron de hombros.

— Si no me decís la contraseña no puedo dejaros entrar.

— ¡No me dijeron nada de ninguna contraseña! — se quejó el pequeño de los Dunphy.

— Tranquilo, otra vez será.

— Entraré en esa fiesta como que me llamo Luke Dunphy.

Manny le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda, y los tres se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Cam y Mitch conversaban entretenidamente con sus amigos John y Robert. A éste último le habían despertado después de entrar en la habitación, y se notaba que había bebido.

— La próxima vez tenéis que traer a Sal. — dijo John.

— Es verdad, hace tiempo que no sabemos nada de ella. ¿Cómo está?

— Se ha casado y ha tenido un hijo.

— Es una larga historia. Ha cambiado bastante. — explicó Mitch. — Pero se lo diremos la próxima vez que decidamos venir.

— Por supuesto. Y que se traiga al niño. — propuso Robert. — Y vosotros a Lily, así podrán jugar mientras nosotros charlamos.

— Buena idea. Por cierto, no os parece que la música está más alta desde…

La puerta se abrió y entró una chica en bañador.

— Disculpad, hay un tío dándose un baño con jabón y todo en la piscina climatizada y no hay manera de echarle.

— ¿Tenéis piscina climatizada? — preguntó Cam asombrado.

— Sí, ahora volvemos.

Robert y John se fueron detrás de la chica y dejaron a Cam y Mitch en la habitación. El pelirrojo se levantó y fue a echar un vistazo por la ventana. La fiesta seguía en el jardín, alguien había traído más altavoces y la gente bailaba sin parar.

— Bueno, Cam, ¿qué te parece si bajamos?

— Me parece una idea genial.

Pero en cuanto intentaron salir, descubrieron que había un pequeño problema: la puerta no se abría. Primero lo intentó Mitch, después Cam, pero nada. Estaba cerrada.

— Esto no me gusta. ¡No me gusta nada! — gritó Mitch.

— Bueno, cálmate, vamos a pedir ayuda. — Cam se acercó a la puerta y también gritó. — ¿Hola? ¿Ayuda? ¡La puerta no se abre!

— La música está demasiado alta, nadie nos va a oír. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

— Oh, tengo una idea.

Cam abrió la ventana y empezó a gritar y a mover los brazos para llamar la atención de la gente. Nadie parecía hacerles caso, excepto un hombre que se paró, los saludó con la mano y siguió su camino.

— Bueno, no te preocupes, John y Robert volverán en cualquier momento.

— Pero hasta que vuelvan, estamos atrapados...

* * *

 ** _Hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.  
La primera tarde/noche de los personajes en Wyoming ha sido algo... movidita. ¡Pero lo que viene lo será aún más! _**

**_Podéis dejar un review diciéndome qué os ha parecido, acepto críticas constructivas._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! :D_**


End file.
